Teen Titans vs The Injustice Society
by Grays83718
Summary: The Teen Titans have defeated every villain throughout Jump City and the world. But what happens when they face a four person team the same that and are very skilled. Who are they? And how are they successful as a team? Every chapter of this story has been changed.
1. First Attack

**This isn't a crossover. I don't own the Teen Titans or any comics based on Injustice Society.**

* * *

It's nighttime in Steel City as a speedboat being driven by male figure that looks like he is in his teens is heading to the main headquarters of Titans East. He parks the boat at the left side of headquarters where an air vent can be seen. He puts a pair of gloves then proceeds to climb up to the vent. Once up there he notices the vent is very narrow not fitted for any person to go through. But it didn't seem to be a problem for him as he opens it going inside.

He jumps down from the vent where he is in the basement. Approaching to a power generator, the male teenage figure places a metal disc that automatically activates.

Outside of Steel City; two female figures and two male figures all look like they are in their teens are seen near Titans East headquarter. A male figure is holding an object in his hand which looks like a mobile phone of some kind answers it when it suddenly rings.

"I'm in and I placed the device" a male voice tells the female figure over the phone.

After talking to him over the phone, he looks to the other figures telling them "you all know what to do."

They all nod with one another agreeing of what he tells them.

Inside the headquarters; Aqualad is in the gym doing swimming laps by the pool. After doing about twenty laps, he gets out of the pool to climb up the ladder to the diving board. Aqualad does a successful somersault tuck position dive in the water. He looks up to see an individual in what looks like a combination of light blue and dark blue waving at Aqualad. He becomes alert suspecting the individual might be an intruder tries to get out of pool. But it is too late as the pool suddenly freezes with Aqualad in the water. It turns out the individual is a male teen who leaves the gym.

Speedy is in his room assembling his arrows. After finishing the last one, someone knocks on his door. "Come in" the archer says but no one opens the door.

Someone knocks on the door again which makes Speedy annoyed. "I said come in" he says and again no one opens the door.

"It better not be those Spanish talking' morons" Speedy says as he leaves his room. He at the hallway looking for what he suspects is Mas y Menos but sees no one.

"I'm not in a mood for you antics" Speedy mutters. He doesn't want waste anymore time for them to pop out so Speedy heads back inside his room. He sits back on the chair about to fix his hair unaware that a female teen is seen standing in the shadows. With comb in hand, Speedy looks at the mirror but notices a female teen in the shadows. He gets up from the chair turning to her only to get hit with an orange and black dart in the neck.

Speedy begins to feels drowsy trying to stay awake as the female teen approaches him. He tries to see her but only can see her holding a pipe in her hand before falling to the floor.

Mas y Menos are walking the hallway when one of them spots something on the floor.

"Que es eso" Menos asks.

The twin superheroes head to the object on the floor which turns to a pair of dice. Mas pick up the dice looking at when it starts to glow.

"De donde viene esto" Mas asks. The dice suddenly explodes sending Mas against the wall knocking him out.

"Mas" Menos says becoming worried heading to his unconscious twin brother.

"Necesito ayuda" Menos shouts but no one comes. A small pellet suddenly hits the floor engulfing Menos in a smoke screen. He gets attacked from behind by unknown figure knocking Menos out. The smoke slowly fades away showing the two teens standing near the fallen twin speedsters.

The male teen takes out his mobile device saying "they're down."

"I took care of Aqualad. He's a frozen fish stick" the male teen responds from the mobile device.

"Same here with Speedy" said a female teen from the mobile device.

"Good, the last one is mine" another male teen tells the others from the mobile device.

Bumblebee is walking the hallway to the direction where the gym is located. She enters inside asking "Aqualad, you're in…here?"

She at the pool to see the water is frozen and Aqualad is inside. "Aqualad" she shouts showing concern her teammate is encased in ice. She exits the gym heading to Speedy's room. Once she enters inside, Bumblebee finds the archer down with a dart next to him. She checks to see if Speedy is okay when she notices a shadow of a male figure. Bumblebee looks to see him but he quickly runs away.

Bumblebee flies out of Speedy's room going after him shouts "hey you stop right there."

She flies after the male figure but stops to see Mas y Menos are down as well. "What's going on" Bumblebee asks. She hears a noise coming from the mission room. Bumblebee enters inside to see no one in here. Suddenly the lights go off in the mission room and the same male figure from before is near the doorway.

"I see the leader of Titans East is all alone" said the male figure.

Bumblebee turns to see her asks "you're the one who did this? Who are you?"

"A threat nothing more nothing less" he tells Bumblebee.

"How about you turn on the lights" Bumblebee asks getting into a fighting stance.

He laughs at Bumblebee telling her "well since ask _so _nicely."

The lights turn on revealing the male figure. A man wearing a costume quite similar to a well known enemy to the Teen Titans, but the colors are two different types of grey.

Bumblebee is somewhat surprise by the says "you look like-"

"Slade" he interrupts taking out a battle staff. He begins to attack Bumblebee but the leader of Titans East easily avoids him. Bumblebee uses her stingers shooting energy blast at the male intruder but he performs a back flip.

"Are you related to Slade" Bumblebee asks.

He responds by throwing several daggers at her but Bumblebee blast each one with ease.

"You're highly trained. If I had to guess…H.I.V.E. Academy" he says.

"So what did Slade trained you" Bumblebee asks aiming her stinger at the intruder.

"If you're so eager to know" he says putting his staff away. He then gets into a fighting telling Bumblebee "come find out."

Bumblebee drops her stingers into a fighting stance going after him. The leader of Titans East delivers punches and kicks but the intruder easily blocks each attack. Bumblebee tries to punch him but he quickly counters with a leg sweep. As he takes out his battle staff, Bumblebee grabs her stingers then uses her size alteration ability.

"Shrinking yourself into a tiny insect won't help you" he says to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee uses her stinger to blast the wannabe Slade but he uses his staff to deflect the blasts. The teen intruder is aware Bumblebee is flying around trying to energy blast him as he continues to block each one. Getting bored, the male intruder drops flash bomb on the floor emitting a bright light. Bumblebee is temporary blinded allowing the Slade wannabe to claps his hands together which catches Bumblebee knocking her out and returning to normal size.

With the leader of Titans East down, the male intruder leaves the mission room where he is joined by the same four teens who remain in the shadows.

* * *

**What do you think of the change?**


	2. Info of the Injustice Society

Info on the four teens

* * *

Real Name: Artemis Crock

Alias: Tigress

Species: Metahuman

Affiliation: Injustice Society

Place of Origin: Earth

Relatives: Sportsmaster (father deceased) Huntress (mother)

Allies: Icicle Jr., Hazard, Rag Doll

Powers and abilities: Enhanced sense of smell (metahuman), hunting skills, agility, speed, stamina, hand to hand combat

Weapons: compact crossbow and quivers of arrows, nets, bolas, blowpipe.

Costumes: burnt orange and black, hard orange mask that covers her forehead, nose, and cheeks, and black belt to store her weapons

* * *

Real Name: Cameron Mahkent

Alias: Icicle Jr., Junior, Frostbite (Tigress)

Species: Metahuman

Affiliation: Injustice Society

Place of Origin: Earth

Relatives: Icicle Sr. (father deceased)

Allies: Tigress, Hazard, Rag Doll

Powers and abilities: manipulation of ice, produce ice missiles, snow, blasts or extreme cold, create ice armor, influence the temperature in a surrounding area.

Costume: sleeveless dark blue shirt and black pants.

* * *

Real Name: Rebecca "Becky" Sharpe

Alias: Hazard

Species: Metahuman

Affiliation: Injustice Society

Place of Origin: Earth

Relatives: The Gambler (grandfather deceased)

Allies: Tigress, Icicle Jr., Rag Doll

Powers and Abilities: Manipulate the probability of bad luck (probability control), conjure mystical dice

Costume: A red t-shirt that covers a white long sleeve shirt, grey jeans, red and white low top chucks (think of Ellie from Last of us, except her hair is red and orange medium curly, her eyes are green

* * *

Real Name: Peter Merkel Jr.

Alias: Ragdoll

Species: Metahuman

Affiliation: Injustice Society

Place of Origin: Earth

Relatives: Ragdoll (father deceased)

Allies: Tigress, Icicle Jr., Hazard

Power and Abilities: flexible, agility, durability, hand to hand combat

Weapons: Pellets (smoke, knockout gas, flash)

Costume: an all black tuxedo, white phantom mask the covers the top part of his face (not covering his mouth)

* * *

**These characters will be fully introduced further into the story**


	3. Sending a Message

**Eris, thank you for reviewing my story. It's my first review I got in a long time**

* * *

It's been twelve hours since the attack in Steel City. A five person team of teenagers attacked the Titans East. Three of the members have suffered minor injuries while the other two in worse condition.

Robin enters the living room of Titan's Tower where Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are waiting for him.

"How they're doing" Cyborg asks.

"Mas, Menos, and Bumblebee will make a full recovery. Aqualad is suffering from hypothermia. And Speedy…he hasn't woken up" Robin tells Cyborg showing the other Titans the orange and black dart and a round metal disc.

"What is that" Starfire asks.

"Found this on Speedy's neck. I'll be examining this" Robin tells her. The Boy Wonder then hands Cyborg the metal disc asking him "can you find anything on this?"

He uses his arm computer on his left arm to scan the metal disc that was found in the headquarters of Titans East. "Never seen anything like it" Cyborg says.

"Whatever this was, it disabled the security system" Robin says. Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy notice something was right with their leader as he something else on his mind besides the dart he's looking at.

"Robin; are you alright" Starfire asks.

"Bumblebee told me she was attacked by someone that wore a costume almost as identical as Slade" Robin tells her.

The other Titans look at each of Robin said with Beast Boy saying "but the last time I saw Slade, I was trying to find about…" He looks down not wanting to finish.

"What about the other four" Raven asks.

"Don't know but they were well organized…as a team" Robin responds.

Meanwhile at the Jump City Museum; a security guard walking past the exhibits of Egyptian artifacts when he spots a girl with red and orange hair dressed like a tomboy is sitting on a bench.

"Um excuse me the museum is closed" he tells the girl.

"It wasn't closed when I came in" she tells the security guard.

"Okay I don't how you got in here, but I'm going to ask you to leave" he tells the tomboy.

She shakes her head no which upset the security guard. He's about to approach her when a mummy tomb that was standing up falls next to him. Confused on how the tomb just fall to the floor the guard tries to figure how it that happened. Suddenly the vase falls off from the pedestal to the floor breaking in the process.

"What the heck is going on" the security guard asks.

The girl looks at him with a smile responds "stoke of bad luck."

"Is this your doing" the guard asks. She shrugs her shoulders not telling him anything.

The guard becomes angry about to approach her when she throws a pair of dice at him which explodes sending him flying against the wall knocking the security guard out.

"Hey I heard a noise is everything…" another guard who appears asks when he sees a mess in the Egyptian exhibit, the security guard down, and the reddish hair tomboy holding a pair of glowing dice.

"Drop it" the security guard tells her. She obeys but instead of drop the dice, she rolls it near his feet. He covers his face but nothing happen as it shows boxcars. He picks it up and suddenly a teenage boy wearing an all black tuxedo and a white phantom mask drops down taken out the guard.

At the same time two more teenagers show up. One a girl wearing an orange and black costume with a hard orange mask and the other is an albino with spiky white hair wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt and black pants.

The girl wearing the orange and black takes out mobile device asks "what do you want us to do?"

"Get their attention."

In the busy streets of Jump City; Kid Flash is dodging energy blast in super speed. "Is that all you got Christmas tree" the speedster asks.

"How dare you insult me" Dr. Light responds by delivering another energy blast.

Kid Flash uses super speed to move away stopping at near a fire hydrant. "You're a lousy shot" he says to Dr. Light.

Dr. Light gives the smirk as about to deliver another energy blast. Kid Flash sees uses his super speed when Dr. Light throws a grey colored disc to the where speedster runs to which generates a bubble trapping him inside.

"And here I thought you were faster than the speed of light" Dr. Light says to Kid Flash.

Dr. Light is about to make his leave when he gets hit with a purple wave. "Going somewhere light bulb" a girl asks.

Dr. Light recovers to see Titan member Jinx in a fighting stance. "Ah the H.I.V.E. reject is here" he says. The former H.I.V.E. member turned Teen Titan frees her boyfriend destroying the device that trapped Kid Flash inside the bubble.

"About time" Kid Flash jokingly says.

Jinx cocks her eyebrow telling him "yeah just a _quick _reminder…super speed, I don't have it-"

"Watch out" Kid Flash interrupts pushing her out of the way as the speedster gets hit with an energy blast. Jinx rushes to his aid while Dr. Light makes his getaway. She sees the super villain escaping goes after him.

Dr. Light heads into an alley but stops midway waiting for Jinx to show up. Suddenly a male figure jumps down behind him getting his attention. Dr. Light turns to see says "I see the Titans have sent more backup."

He just laughs asking the super villain "backup? What makes you think I'm here to help them?" Stepping out of the shadows, it's the same individual who attacked Bumblebee.

Jinx makes a turn heading inside the alley when suddenly hears someone being attacked. She gets closer to see a shadow approaching her. It's Dr. Light all beat up walking slow falling face first on the concrete floor. "What happened" Jinx asks.

"I did you a favor" a male voice tells her.

She looks to see the Slade wannabe walking towards her and Jinx says "you're the one that attacked Bumblebee."

Jinx notices the costume he's wearing asks him "who are you?"

He responds with getting into a fighting stance. Jinx does the same thing as she's ready to fight him.

Back at Titans Tower; Robin exits his room after examining the blow dart that was found near Speedy when his communicator rings. "This is Robin" he answers. He continues "what? Are you sure? I'm on my way."

Robin leaves his room when the alarm rings. He heads to the living room to see other Teen Titans with Cyborg checking the main computer. "What happened" Robin asks.

"A break in at the museum" Cyborg tells the leader of the Titans.

"Kid Flash just called me. Jinx is at the hospital. She was attacked by the same person that attacked Bumblebee" Robin says.

"Is she" a concern Starfire asks.

"She'll be alright. Let's go check the museum" Robin responds.

An hour later; the Teen Titans arrived at the museum and notice everything seems normal at the front. "Stay alert" Robin tells them.

Once inside, the museum itself is a complete mess. "What happened here" Beast Boy asks.

"This isn't the work of the H.I.V.E. Five" Cyborg says.

"Normally they would steal stuff. Not make a mess" Raven adds.

"You can say that…again" said Beast Boy seeing the dinosaur display. He looks at the display of the Tyrannosaurs Rex to see it is encased in ice. The same goes for the Triceratops and pieces of a Pterodactyl that is on the floor.

Robin and Starfire approaches to the Egyptian exhibit to see the two security guards down. They check to see if the they are okay. Then Starfire spots something on the floor. She heads there to see a pair of dice on the floor.

"Robin" Starfire says.

"Found something" Robin asks. She picks up the dice handing it to the Boy Wonder.

"Something is not right here" Beast Boy says entering the exhibit along with Raven and Cyborg.

"It was them. They were here" Robin says holding a pair of dice.

"The same team that attacked Titans East" Starfire asks.

"Why here" Raven asks.

"What else, to get our attention" Cyborg responds.

"Well it worked. They got our attention" Robin says.

Suddenly a beeping sound can be heard from Cyborg's right arm. He activates his arm computer and it is a distress call.

He finds where the signal is coming from tells the Titans "I'm picking up a distress call. It's coming from S.T.A.R. Labs."

* * *

**Next chapter; the face off and introduction**


	4. The Face Off

It's nighttime in the outskirts of Jump City. The T-Car parks in front of the recently opened S.T.A.R. Labs. The Teen Titans exits the car heading to the front of the building to see two security guards down near the main entrance. Robin checks the two guards to see darts on their necks.

"They were here" Robin says.

"Are they still inside" Cyborg asks.

The Titans enter inside S.T.A.R. Labs where they see a security guard that was aiming his at someone encased in ice and two others are trapped in bolas knocked out. "Split up" Robin tells them.

The team split up going to directions in the building to cover more ground unaware that a video camera on the corner of the wall is moving around. Inside the security room; the Slade wannabe is watching footage of the Teen Titans splitting up.

He takes out his mobile device telling his team. "They're here. Each of you takes a member of the team. But Robin is mine."

Starfire walks the left side of S.T.A.R. Labs when she hears a noise coming from an open room with words _research lab _on top of the door. Once she enters inside begins to shiver as it someone turned on the air conditioner on high. Starfire then notices a person on the floor wearing a lab coat and black pants suddenly moving.

She tends to him asking "are you alright?"

With a moan he responds "I'm fine, but you." The princess of Tamaran gets hit with ice fist sending her flying to the entrance of the research lab. Starfire gets up rubbing her face to see the person is none other than a teen albino boy wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt and black pants.

"I demand to know who you are" she asks.

He responds shifting to ice mode "my friends call me Junior. My enemies call me Icicle." The icy teen villain shoots an ice shard at the alien princess but she shoots a starbolt at it destroying it. Starfire delivers a starblast at Icicle but he generates an ice wall. It gets destroyed only for Icicle uses this to hide.

At the other side of S.T.A.R. Labs; Beast Boy stops to hear noise coming from the opposite of building. "What was that" he asks. He looks back not paying attention of someone open the lid of an indoor trash can.

A shadow approaches Beast Boy tapping him on the shoulder. He turns to see the male teen wearing a black tuxedo with a white phantom mask face turn upside down smiling at him. Beast Boy lets out a yip asks "who are you? Where did you come? …what's up with your face?"

"Oh where are my manners" he asks pretending to search for something.

"My card" he responds by punching Beast Boy in the face.

Beast Boy gets up rubbing his face glaring at the teen who punched him. He gives the shapeshifting teen an evil smile says "the name is Ragdoll. Please to meet you Beast _Boy_."

"I'm guessing you're one of the attackers" Beast Boy says.

"Oh you guess…some detective you are" Ragdoll sarcastically says.

Beast Boy shapeshifts into a tiger going after Ragdoll but he jumps over him. The teen villain sticks his tongue out at Beast Boy which makes him mad shapeshifting into a gorilla. Beast Boy tries to attack Ragdoll but he easily dodges him.

Beast Boy manages to get a hold of Ragdoll putting him in bear hug. Rag Doll easily gets out of the hold then headbutts him.

Raven enters inside a room which contains holding cells. A shadow figure appears holding a weapon aims it at the human-demon hybrid. Three arrows hit the wall that gets Raven's attention. She turns her head to see the female figure standing by the doorway.

"You got my attention come on out" Raven says to the female figure.

She obeys walking in the light and it's a teen girl wearing an orange and black costume with a hard orange mask equipped with a crossbow. "I knew you were coming here" she says.

"Nice costume, what are you a tiger" Raven asks.

She responds shooting Raven with more arrows but uses she her magic to generate a barrier destroying them. "You can call me Tigress" she tells Raven.

"How about I call you juvenile offender" Raven asks. Tigress responds taking out a blowpipe from her black belt attempting to shoot the member of the titans with a dart but Raven uses her magic stopping it in midair.

She looks at the dart saying to Tigress "you're responsible for what happened to Speedy."

"Guilty as charge" said the skilled fighter as she uses her crossbow to shoot arrows at Raven but again uses her magic to destroy them.

"There's no point of wasting arrows" Raven tells Tigress.

"Hmm you're right" she agrees dropping a smoke bomb on the floor. Raven tries to see as the room is engulf in a smoke screen. However, she could not see the incoming jumping spin kick Tigress delivers.

Cyborg enters the cafeteria when he spots a teen girl dressed as a tomboy sitting on top of the table. "Hey, you're not supposed to be here" he says to her.

Cyborg approaches her but the ceiling lamp mysterious falls to where he stands almost hitting him. "You should watch where you walk" the girl says.

"Um yeah I'll keep…that in mind" said Cyborg noticing the dice she's holding. He then says "it was you. You and your team were at the museum."

"I know pretty cool huh" she nonchalantly says.

"I'll taking you and your team to jail" Cyborg says about to grab the girl when she throws the dice at him which exploding. The explosion sends him flying to a table breaking in half.

"I don't know who you are but you're making me mad" Cyborg says. He's about to shoot her with his plasma cannon when nothing happens.

"Hey, what gives" he asks.

"Not working, yeah I have that gift. The name is Hazard" she responds throwing two sets of glowing dice at Cyborg. He gets out of the way as the dice explodes destroying three vending machines.

Robin enters the conference room noticing the Slade wannabe looking at the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "About time you show up" he says turning to The Boy Wonder adding "Robin."

"You got the team's attention" Robin says taking out his collapsible battle staff.

"Not even interested of who I am" he asks the leader of the Teen Titans.

"What you're one of Slade's apprentices" Robin asks.

He stares at him taking out his battle staff telling Robin "Oh I'm not Slade's apprentice. I'm Slade's…son."

"You're what" a shockingly surprised Robin says blocking a staff attack by Slade's son.

"But you can call me Terminator" she tells Robin.

"Wait a minute, you have to do this" Robin says

Terminator doesn't respond as he tries at attack the Boy Wonder with his battle staff but Robin blocks it with his staff.

The son of Slade then says "it's because of you of those Titans, my father is gone."

"Your father's actions led him to his demise" Robin tells Terminator.

"Don't you dare lie to me" Terminator shrieks at him. He attacks Robin but he does his best to avoid it.

"I don't want to fight you" Robin says.

"You'll fight my father but you won't fight me…pathetic" said the son of Slade. Terminator puts his battle staff away getting into a fighting stance saying 'you're holding back."

"I don't hold back" Robin says putting away his collapsible battle staff getting into a fighting stance.

Terminator goes for the attack delivering a flurry of punches and Robin does his block each one. But it becomes difficult for the Boy Wonder due to his fighting skills. Robin attempts a leg sweep but Terminator quickly back flips.

"You fight just like your father" Robin says.

"A compliment from one of my father's apprentices" said Terminator. Robin is suddenly caught off guard after what Slade's son just said. Robin tries to focus on the fight but is unable to as he gets hit by an incoming roundhouse kick to the face. Robin tries to get up but Terminator kneels punching him in the face knocking Robin out.

With him down; Terminator takes out his mobile device asking "how's everyone doing?"

At the research lab; Icicle has encase Starfire in ice. "Icicle here, I just put the alien princess on ice" he tells Terminator from the mobile device.

At the opposite side of the hallway; Ragdoll is looking at an unconscious Beast Boy. With a mobile device in hand, he saying "Beast Boy has been tamed."

Tigress exits the room with the holding cell holding a mobile device "I took down the witch."

She looks back at Raven who is trapped in a net unconscious.

Hazard is still in cafeteria sitting on a chair drinking a can of soda. She takes out her mobile device telling Terminator "Cyborg is in _sleep _mode." The tomboy looks down at Cyborg who is laying on the floor an _"S" _symbol metal disc attach to his chest.

Terminator was about to leave the conference room when Robin manages to recover enough to secretly place a tracking device on his foot before collapsing again. Once he's outside, he is joined by Icicle, Tigress, Ragdoll, and Hazard. All five look each other as they leave S.T.A.R. Labs leaving Teen Titans defeated.

* * *

**I should do more Teen Titans fanfiction stories more often. By the way I miss the 2003 version of the Teen Titans.**


	5. Origins

The Teen Titans suffered their defeat by the hands the strike team consisting of Icicle, Tigress, Ragdoll, Hazard, and Terminator. Robin tried his best against the son of the team's greatest enemy Slade. But his fighting skills had proven to be too much for Robin as he was taken down with ease. Following their loss, the Teen Titans returned home to recover. They all went to sleep with the exception for Robin he stayed up to find out about the four other teammates that took down the other Titans. He also takes out his communicator contacting someone.

It's already one in the morning; Robin is on the computer looking up the names Icicle, Tigress, Ragdoll, and Hazard. He has spent nearly two hours trying to find out who they are. He was more focused on the names Icicle, Tigress, and Ragdoll. Thirty minutes later; Robin steps back saying in shock "it is them."

By noon; Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy was already up waiting for Robin to show up. He was up until two in the morning finding out about Ravager's teammates. Once the leader of the Teen Titans enters the living room, Beast Boy asks him "is everything alright?"

"I've found something interesting on Terminator's teammates" Robin tells Beast Boy.

Robin uses the main computer pulling up the files on a list of supervillains and the name of the team.

"Whoa" is the only thing Beast Boy says.

"Robin; who are they" Starfire asks.

"A supervillain team calling themselves the Injustice Society" Robin tells her.

"Never heard of them" said Cyborg.

"They look like some big time criminals" Beast Boy says.

"The Injustice Society was a supervillain team that battled the Justice Society of America" Robin says scrolling down. He then adds "since the 1940's."

"So we're dealing with a team that has been around for a very long time" Beast Boy asks.

"Not quite" Robin answers continuing scrolling down. He says "there have been several reincarnations of the Injustice Society from adding new members to replacing them. At one point they were members of the Secret Society."

"How you figure those four are connected to this" Cyborg asks.

"Starfire fought one of them; he said his name was Icicle. Someone from the Injustice Society has the same exact name" Robin responds. He scrolls down showing a picture of Icicle with the word "deceased" across the picture.

"Same name are they related" Raven asks.

"Based on Icicle's old file, He was a well known physician. And get this he use to study cryogenics" Robin responds.

"Freezing himself to live longer" said Cyborg.

"He died somewhere in the late 1990's" Robin says. He then adds "I'm not really sure if they're related this is all the info I can find."

"What about the others" Starfire asks.

Robin looks at the other members of the Injustice Society from the old files when he looks at a picture of Huntress, Raven's eye are wide open saying "the crossbow, it's similar to the one Tigress used."

"You sure" Beast Boy asks.

"I'm positive, the exact same crossbow" Raven responds.

"Could it be her daughter" Beast Boy asks.

"Maybe or maybe somewhat of a protégé or something" Robin guesses.

"Did Huntress ever use a blowpipe" Raven asks.

"There's no record indicated that Huntress used a blowpipe. And as for the darts, it's laced with a sedative that's normally used on animals" Robin tells her.

"Good thing Speedy is doing okay" said Cyborg.

"How about Ragdoll" Beast Boy asks.

"The same Ragdoll you said look like he was dressed to go the prom" Cyborg ask.

"He did dressed like he was going to prom" said Beast Boy.

"There was someone by the name Ragdoll who was a member of the Injustice Society, but he too is deceased" Robin says looking at the info. He continues "but on his file, he was triple jointed. And he had superhuman agility."

"And his costume look more scary that one I saw" Beast Boy adds. He then says "not to mention he too was triple jointed whatever."

"How about little miss bad luck" Cyborg asks.

"No one in the old files about Injustice Society had anyone with probability control" Robin responds.

"What about the Terminator" Starfire asks.

"Is he really Slade's son" Raven asks.

"He claims that it's my fault that Slade is gone" Robin tells them.

"But Slade isn't gone. My father resurrected him as his servant" said Raven.

"Wait a minute, if Terminator is Slade's son. Does that mean…"Beast Boy asks.

"That's why I contacted her. But she hasn't call back yet" Robin says.

Robin takes out his communicator checking something. Cyborg notices asks "you placed a tracking device."

"I placed it on Terminator but the signal is gone" Robin responds.

At an abandoned warehouse at Jump City Pier; Ragdoll sitting on a wooden crate while listening to music on a portable media player while Icicle and Hazard are playing a game of craps.

"Something is bothering me" said the icy teen rolling the dice. He rolls it to floor showing a three and a four.

"About Terminator" Hazard asks picking up dice.

"Out of all the major criminals in Jump City, he came to us to help him defeat the Teen Titans" said Icicle while Hazard rolls the dice showing a two and a five.

"I wonder that myself" said Tigress as she using her crossbow shooting the wooden crates at the far end of the warehouse.

Ragdoll takes off his headphone listening to the conversation adding "maybe it's our reputation."

"He did say she knew about us" said Icicle.

"He may know who we are but we know nothing about him" Hazard says.

Suddenly Terminator exits from a room from the second floor of the warehouse where he sees Icicle, Tigress, Hazard, and Ragdoll talking. He walks down the stairs to the four asking "is everything alright?"

"Nothing we were just talking" Ragdoll responds.

"Would it be about me" Terminator asks taking out a combat knife

"Hey, take it easy it's not a bad thing" Hazard tells him.

Tigress stands near Hazard saying to Terminator "it's just that well you seem to know us."

"And yet we don't know nothing about you" Icicle adds.

"Is that what you were talking about" Terminator asks throwing the knife near Tigress which hits a wooden crate barely touching her.

Tigress looks to the side of face to see if there is a cut. She then asks "how do you know about us?"

"Hmm where to start" Terminator says pacing back and forth looking at them one by one. He continues looking at the icy teen villain "Icicle Jr., your father was the original Icicle-"

"Um just Icicle, only my _friends _can call me Junior" he interrupts Terminator.

"Right where are my manners" said the son of Slade. He then says "your father was Icicle an original member of the group known as the Injustice Society."

Terminator now looks to Tigress saying "I am very impress with your family's legacy."

"Oh are you" Tigress asks raising an eyebrow.

"The daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress" Terminator says.

"They trained me" Tigress says looking at her crossbow.

"Hazard, the granddaughter of the Gambler" said Terminator looking at the tomboy.

"You, you know my grandfather" Hazard asks.

Terminator responds "a master of disguise, and a very successful gambler."

"How do you know all that" Ragdoll asks.

"And then there's the contortionist" said Terminator. With a book in his hand, he then tells him "the files of the Injustice Society. My father has worked with them in the past."

"Who is your father" Tigress asks.

Terminator laughs responds "my father is a well known criminal by the name Slade."

The four teens look at each other shock by what Terminator said. "I've heard stories of him" said Tigress.

"I've heard he took over Jump City" said Icicle.

"Him and some girl" Hazard says.

"Everything my father has done, he wrote it in his journal" Terminator says.

He continues "unfortunately the last thing my father wrote down was" opening the journal, Terminator reads _"with the help of my apprentice, I have successfully destroyed the Teen Titans. A world without Titans, I was beginning to think I would ever see the day."_

"That was the last thing my father wrote" Terminator says looking down.

"That's why swore vengeance against the Teen Titans" said Tigress.

"And that's you ask for our help" Ragdoll asks.

"I could care less what you do to other Teen Titans. But Robin…he's mine" Terminator tells the others. He walks back upstairs back to the room he was in. Once inside, Terminator takes out a tracking device looking at.

* * *

**If you want to how I based the appearance of Terminator (Slade's son), google Grant Wilson Earth 27 and or Grant Wilson Earth Prime **


	6. We Meet Again

**So far I have four Fanfiction Usersnames following my story**

* * *

Robin is in his room looking at the communicator when suddenly a buzzing sound occurs as well as red light going on and off indicating a crime alert. He heads to the living room to see the others are already there.

"Trouble" Robin asks.

"At Jump City Shopping Mall" Cyborg tells him.

At the same time Robin hears beeping sound coming from his communicator. "It's him" Robin says.

"It could be a trap" said Raven.

"I have to find out for sure" Robin says.

At the shopping mall; Ragdoll is at the electronic throwing out headphones while a male worker who looks like he's in early twenties hiding behind the cash register. "Hey let me ask you something" Ragdoll says to the worker.

He picks up two Bluetooth headphones asking "which one is better the black on or the white one?"

"Um, um, um well they're both, both are good" the worker nervously says.

Icicle leaves a clothing store wearing dark blue leather jacket. "I look really sharp in this" he says.

"Woo-hoo" Hazard says riding a skateboard. She then says "I didn't think the mall sell skateboards."

"You actually brought one" Icicle asks.

"I never said brought one" Hazard says rolling her eyes continues to ride her skateboard. A sound of someone growls and something being tipped over occurs. At the same time a woman is running from her life.

"Moron" said Tigress who appears to have an angry look on her face.

"Whoa what happen" Icicle ask.

"Stupid woman from the kiosk sprayed perfume on me…I hate lilacs" said an angry Tigress. She then tones down her anger noticing Icicle's jacket saying "looking good Frostbite."

"You think so" Icicle asks.

"I hope you're planning on buying it" someone asks.

"Yeah like I'm going…to pay" said Icicle when he notices the arrival of the Teen Titans.

"Well, well, the Teen Titans here" said Hazard appearing with skateboard in hand.

"Back for round two I see" Tigress says.

Ragdoll soon appears with black Bluetooth headphones around his necks asks "only the four of you? Where's Robin?"

"Looking for your leader" Beast Boy tells Ragdoll.

"Just the four of you, we don't have a problem with that" said Hazard.

Icicle takes off the leather jacket he stole shifting to ice mode delivering several ice shards at the Titans. Raven uses her powers to create a barrier shielding the Teen Titans from the incoming ice shards.

Once Raven lowers the barrier; Starfire shoots a starbolt eyebeam at Terminator's strike team but Icicle creates an ice wall. The wall gets destroyed which would allow them to split up.

"Titans, go" Cyborg says.

Hazard rides her skateboard while avoiding Raven who pursues her. She uses her powers to stop the tomboy villainess but Hazard easily avoids it. "What's wrong can't catch me" Hazard asks.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chants using her telekinetic powers to stop skateboard Hazard is riding on sending her flying to the floor.

Tigress looks use her crossbow on Starfire who is dealing Ragdoll when Beast Boy gets in her way. "Don't even try it" he tells Tigress.

"Fine I'll use it on you" Tigress says using her crossbow shooting several arrows at Beast Boy but avoids. He then shapeshifts into a tiger which somewhat impresses Tigress. The shapeshifting teen is about attack Tigress when uses her crossbow hitting Beast Boy with a trick arrow trapping him in a net.

Beast Boy struggles to get free by shapeshifting into a larger animal to break free it's becoming difficult. "Don't bother the net is made of the strongest material, completely unbreakable" Tigress tells Beast Boy.

Realizing that shapeshifting into a large animal is out of the question, he shapeshifts into a mouse escaping the net with no problem.

"Should've electrified the net" said a frustrated Tigress.

Starfire flies up shooting starbolts at Ragdoll who in return dodges them. However the last shot hit his headphones off destroying them. "My headphones, you're going to pay for that" said an upset Ragdoll.

"Those were not yours to begin with" Starfire tells him. The alien princess shoots a barrage of starblast at Ragdoll but he runs away avoiding each one.

Cyborg attempt to sonic blast Icicle but he in return ice blast the floor causing the cybernetic teen to slip accidently blasting the ceiling as debris land on him. Cyborg removes the debris and he sees Icicle laughing at him.

"Dude you are so lame" Icicle says. An angry Cyborg responds shooting a plasma blast at the icy teen villain but he evades returning fire by shooting an ice shard.

Meanwhile, Robin is walking a dark corridor while looking at his communicator. He stops at when the signal becomes stronger. He enters inside to find himself in a familiar place.

"Why am I not surprised" Robin says looking around. He looks at his communicator to see the signal is blinking faster. The Boy Wonder looks down to see the same tracking device he put on Terminator is on the floor.

"It's about time you show up" said a male voice. Robin looks up to see Terminator on top of some debris.

"I see you lured me to your father's hideout" said Robin.

"I know you've been here before as my father's apprentice" Terminator says.

"How did you know that" Robin asks.

Terminator jumps down to where Robin stands telling him "my father's journal. He wrote about his encounter with the Teen Titans. But he mostly wrote about you."

He then adds "I also have my father's files about you and the Teen Titans."

"Just because your Slade's son doesn't mean you have to follow in his footsteps" Robin says.

"Sure it does" Terminator says.

"Rose didn't" said Robin.

"...Did you say Rose? As in my sister Rose" Terminator calmly asks.

Robin nods his heads responds "She attempted to carry on Slade's legacy, but after fighting us, she finally understood that doesn't need to follow suit."

"So…you manipulated my sister" Terminator asks taking out his battle staff.

Seeing that forces Robin to out his staff telling him "Rose made her choice on her own."

"Liar" he shouts in anger as he goes for the attack but Robin uses his staff to defend himself.

He leg sweeps the Boy Wonder only for him to perform a back flip. Now it's his turn going to the attack on Terminator but he anticipates Robin's every move.

Robin delivers a fierce jumping spin kick but Terminator blocks it but it hurts his arm as he rubs it. He does the same move to Robin but he blocks it. The impact of the spin kick hurt Robin's arm a little bit as he rubs it.

"I have to say, I'm impress. You must have a good teacher" said the son of Slade.

Robin doesn't respond as narrows his eye at Terminator glaring at him. The physical battle between him and Terminator has taken a toll on both of them.

"As much I want to fight some more…" Terminator says to Robin taking out a pellet dropping it on the ground emitting a bright light temporary blind Robin.

"Next time we meet, the Injustice Society and I are going to finish you and the Teen Titans" He says to Robin.

The bright light quickly fades away and once Robin opens his eyes, Terminator was long gone. Robin suddenly hears a beeping sound coming from his communicator.

Forty-five minutes later, Robin arrives outside of the shopping mall where he meets the other Titans while the police are clearing the area after the damage the Injustice Society have done.

"Did you found him" Cyborg asks.

"Terminator was at his father's old hideout. He's determined to follow in Slade's legacy" Robin tells him.

"Now what" Starfire asks.

"Hopefully Ravager returns and try to convince him stop" Robin responds.

Cyborg looks at his right arm which shows a map and a yellow dot. "I got a lock on them" he says.

"You placed a tracker on one of them" Robin asks.

"On Icicle" Cyborg tells him.

Robin looks to his teammates telling them "We're going after them."

"What about Slade's son" Beast Boy asks.

Robin responds "like father, like son. He will be stopped."

* * *

**Next chapter; the final showdown**


	7. Final Showdown

The team has managed to survive the second battle involving Terminator and the new version of the Injustice Society. Thanks to the tracker Cyborg placed on Icicle, the Teen Titans have arrived to the location which is the Jump City Pier.

"Tracker indicates that they're here" Cyborg says.

"But where" Beast Boy asks.

"The abandoned warehouse" Cyborg tells him.

"They have been hiding there the whole time" Raven says.

"Not for long" said Robin.

As the Titans head to the warehouse, Beast Boy accidently walks past a red laser.

In the warehouse; Terminator is in the dark putting on his mask when he hears a beeping sound coming from his mobile device. He exits the room walking the door meeting with the Injustice Society telling them "we have a problem."

"What kind of problem" Hazard asks.

"The Teen Titans" Terminator tells her.

"They're here" Tigress asks sounding surprised.

"How they found us" Ragdoll asks.

"One of you led them here" Terminator tells them. The Injustice Society check where the tracker is at then Tigress sees it on Icicle's back.

"Frostbite; your back" Tigress tells Icicle.

Icicle feels his back then finds it taking it out. "Aw dude, not cool" said the icy teen.

The Teen Titans get close the warehouse but notice the lights are off. "Are you sure there inside" Beast Boy asks.

"Tracker doesn't lie" Cyborg tells him looking at his right arm.

"Something's not right" Robin says.

"You are right as always…Robin" said Terminator.

The Titans look around the pier for Terminator and the Injustice Society. Suddenly the lights go on and they're on the roof of the abandoned warehouse. "But how" Starfire asks.

"Easy, one of you stepped on the silent alarm" Terminator tells her.

The Titans suddenly look at Beast Boy with him asking "how am I supposed to know?"

"It doesn't matter who stepped on it. You all did us a favor" said Terminator.

"What do you mean by that" Raven asks.

"We were suppose go to Titan's Tower" Tigress tells the human-demon hybrid.

"And since you came here, now can you finish where we left off" Icicle adds.

"But this time, we put you down for good" Ragdoll also adds.

"Not gonna happen" Cyborg tells them.

"It's over" Robin tells Terminator

"It's over when I say it's over" He tells Robin and the Teen Titans as Icicle shots an ice blast at them but they evade the incoming blast.

"Titans, go" Robin tells his team as they go after Terminator and Injustice Society but they split up in attempt to defeat them individually like what they did at S.T.A.R. Labs. Hazard throws two sets of mystical dice at Raven but she uses her magic to shield the explosions.

"You guys are going down just like last time" Hazard tells Raven.

"I don't think so" Raven tells the tomboy villainess. She uses telekinesis on some wooden crate hurling them at Hazard but she easily avoids each one. Hazard throws another set of dice at Raven but she stops them using her magic. But the minute the tomboy approaches the human-demon hybrid, the wooden floor Raven stands on breaks and her foot gets trapped in it.

Hazard with an evil smirk approaches Raven saying "you should really watch your step." She then conjures a set of glowing dice. Hazard is about throw the dice when suddenly "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chants which puts a hold on Hazard's hands.

"Hey, release my hands the dice are going to explode" Hazard tells Raven.

"Why don't use your good luck" Raven taunts Hazard.

Hazard struggles with the dice as they're about to explode "stupid magic-"

The dice explodes sending Hazard flying almost to the near the entrance of the pier knocking her out. Raven approaches an unconscious Hazard telling her "your luck has run out."

Starfire uses her starbolt eye-beam at Icicle but he generates an ice wall which destroys it allowing the icy villain to shoot an ice shard at the alien princess which hits her. "Aw are you okay" Icicle asks in a taunting manner.

Starfire recovers glaring at Icicle responds "it is you who won't be okay."

She shoots several starbolts at the icy teen who in return ice blasts her but Starfire flies up to avoid it. Icicle shoots another ice shard at the alien princess but she grabs it throwing back at him but it hits the wooden floor which the shard shatters into pieces.

Icicle shoots another ice blast at Starfire but she responds with a starblast forced into a deadlock. Starfire notices Icicle is struggling to maintain the ice blast as he getting tired. "You cannot keep this up" she tells him.

"Watch me" Icicle says trying to increase the power of his ice blast. Starfire does the same thing increasing the power of her starblasts which overpowers Icicle's ice blast as he gets hit with alien princess' projectile that sends him flying into several wooden crates that incapacitates him.

Cyborg tries to shoot at Ragdoll with his sonic cannon but he uses his flexibility easily avoids it. The cybernetic teen tries to sonic blast the contortionist again but he does a _Matrix-like_ move avoiding the blast.

"Yo, didn't that hurt" Cyborg asks.

"Nope, but this will hurt you" Ragdoll responds throwing a pellet near Cyborg which explodes sending flying near the edge of the boardwalk almost falling into the water. Cyborg gets back up to see Ragdoll going inside the warehouse through a vent.

Cyborg enters in the warehouse and it darks because the lights are off. He uses his built-in flashlight to look around only for him to get hit in the head with an object. Ragdoll starts to laugh asking Cyborg "what's wrong, can't find me?"

"When I find you, I'm gonna bend you like a pretzel" Cyborg responds.

"I like to see you try my dimwitted friend" Ragdoll says.

"You know what, I give up. You win" Cyborg says as he leaves the warehouse. The minute the door closes, Ragdoll comes out of hiding from behind a wooden crate. But he notices a figure standing there. "Nice try Cyborg but I wasn't born yesterday" Ragdoll says.

Ragdoll takes out a metal disc the same one used on Cyborg and the power generator from Titan's East HQ. He throws at Cyborg but it does nothing as it basically went through him. "What the" a confused Ragdoll says. He touches the cybernetic teen but his hand goes through which turns to be nothing more than a hologram of Cyborg.

"Boo-yah" the hologram version of Cyborg as it disappears.

Suddenly Ragdoll notices a blue light on the floor unaware that the real Cyborg is behind him aiming his sonic cannon at him. He looks back seeing Cyborg giving him a smirk. With a defeat look on his face Ragdoll says "aw sh-"

Cyborg sonic blasts Ragdoll near the end of the warehouse.

Meanwhile outside; Beast Boy has shapeshift into a mouse avoiding Tigress who using her crossbow equipped with explosive arrows. He then hides with the wooden crates at the same time Tigress shows aiming her crossbow.

"You have two choices: come on out or get blown up" Tigress tells Beast Boy. He doesn't responds which makes her angry.

"Okay I see you pick the second choice. Nice knowing you" Tigress says aiming her crossbow at the crates. Suddenly Beast Boy surprises her who shapeshifts into a monkey quickly grabbing Tigress' crossbow.

"Give me back my weapon" said an upset Tigress. Beast Boy still in monkey form puts it down for second but then shapeshifts into a crocodile using his teeth to tear apart her weapon.

"My mother gave me that" Tigress hisses.

Beast Boy shapeshifts into his normal self says "you can always fix it."

She takes out a set of bolas shouting "you're going to pay for that." Tigress throws a bola at Beast Boy who avoids. She throws another bola but Beast Boy once again avoids it.

"Give up" Beast Boy asks. Tigress responds throwing a smoke bomb at Beast Boy that emits a smoke screen. She goes for running kick to Beast Boy who is trapped within the smoke screen but Tigress is somehow caught in midair. The smoke screen slowly fades to show Beast Boy has shapeshift into a gorilla and he has grabbed Tigress' ankle.

She tries to get free but it becomes difficult for Tigress to get free. "Let me go right now" said an angry Tigress. And he does as he throws her into the water. He shapeshifts back to him normal self then Cyborg shows up with him asking "where's Tigress?"

"I wanted to see if cats could swim" Beast Boy tells him. They head to edge of the pier to see Tigress is staying afloat on the water.

"What do you know she can swim" said Cyborg.

"I'm gonna get you for this" Tigress shouts.

"The only thing you and your team are gonna get a trip to jail" Cyborg tells her.

At the far end of the pier; Robin with staff in hand is facing the son of Slade who also has his staff in hand as well. "Nice weapon but mine is better" Terminator says.

"Stand down" Robin tells him.

Terminator responds by attacking Robin with his weapon but he uses his staff block the attack Robin returns the favor but Terminator does the same blocking each strike the Boy Wonder delivers.

"You should consider giving up" Terminator tells Robin.

"Not gonna happen" Robin says.

Both Terminator and Robin go for the attack. Both their staffs collide with one another but Robin's staff breaks in the process. Terminator uses his weapon to attack Robin but he avoids them. Robin goes for the physical attack on but Terminator uses the end part of the staff touching the Boy Wonder on the chest that electrocutes him.

Robin is down holding his chest as Terminator slowly approaches him. He uses the other end of the staff which has a hidden blade placing it near Robin's throat.

"I'm going to do what my father couldn't do" Terminator says.

"Grant" the shouts of a female voice that gets Terminator his attention. He looks to the right to see Ravager with a katana in hand.

She takes off her mask telling him "you don't have to do this brother."

"How dare you wear that costume and side with our father's enemy" said Terminator. He then adds "He's gone because him and the Titans."

"That is no reason to follow in his footsteps" Rose tells her brother.

"And yet you at one point attempted to do the exact same thing" Terminator says.

"That's true but after fighting them, I come to an understanding that I don't need to follow suit and become a villain" Rose says.

Terminator puts his staff away as if he's reconsidering not to continue with Slade's legacy.

Rose puts her hand his shoulder saying "Grant; you don't have to become a villain like our father. You don't have to follow in his footsteps."

"Your words…are quite moving. However…" Terminator says. He takes out a highly advance pistol aiming it at her. "I am determined to continue with my father's legacy."

Then the rest of the Titans show up after defeating the Injustice Society.

"I see you defeat my strike team. Oh well" Terminator says as he about to leave but Starfire shots a starbolt preventing him from leaving.

"You will not leave" said the alien princess.

Terminator turns around looking at the Teen Titans and his sister Rose. He then takes out his battle staff if he's going to fight them.

"You're out numbered" said Beast Boy.

Terminator laughs as he puts away his weapon. "Just because I'm outnumber doesn't mean I lost" he tells Beast Boy.

"Grant; do not do this" Rose tells him.

"Don't you ever call me that" he tells Rose in anger then adds "for now on, you call me Terminator."

"If you continue to follow Slade's footsteps, then you become an enemy to the Teen Titans" Robin tells Terminator. Then adds "and we will stop you."

"If that's the case…" said Terminator almost sounding like Slade. He takes out some pellets dropping them on the floor releasing smoke.

The Titans and Rose see only a shadow figure of Terminator as he slowly walks away.

"I will continue with my father's legacy and defeat the Teen Titans once and for all. And Rose…if you get in my way…."

Those were the last words Terminator says as he disappears within the smoke.

"So, what now" Beast Boy asks.

No one has a response for that question. But it is clear to Robin that he knows the answer.

"We have no choice to but stop him" Robin says.

Rose doesn't say anything, realizing that she no choice as well but to stop her brother.

Its midnight in the outskirts of Jump City as an armored police van is heading to the Jump City Juvenile Facility. In the back of the van the team known as the Injustice Society is placed in special cuffs preventing them to use their powers or getting free. Suddenly the van stops with driver asking "who is that on the road?"

Then the sound of someone attacking two people can be heard from the back that gets the attention from the Injustice Society. They then hear someone approaching the backdoor. The door opens; they see a shadow figure of a female. The members of the team smile to see the figure especially Tigress who says "hi mom."

* * *

**And there you have it the end of my Teen Titans fanfic. I might do more I don't know when though. What do you think of the story? I made some changes.**


End file.
